


Майка

by yanek



Series: Однажды в Мексике [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные союзники, оказавшиеся вместе после провалившейся миссии в Мексике и залегшие на дно. Слэйд тяжело ранен (почти оторвана рука), но именно у него связи с Заказчиком и местными, так что Флойду приходится его терпеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Майка

**Author's Note:**

> Потом напишу подобно про первый текст по ДД (и силу блесток), но доломал этот арт http://naizee.tumblr.com/image/91172351490

Его убивает не боль уже, с ней-то он свыкся как с гневом, а жара - сухая, вытягивающую из тела силы и влагу. И без того высокая температура тела - рука все еще пытается отрасти, а организм побороть оконачательно смертельный для обычного человека яд, - поднимается до каких-то не реальных значнений.  
\- Уверен, что нам не следует поискать морг?  
То ли шутит то ли по-настоящему предлагает Флойд. И это одна из его немногих реплик за те три дня, что прошли после провала их внезапно общей миссии Мексике. Он еще не исчез только потому, что Слэйд знает Заказчика и тех людей, что помогут им выбраться, если их конечно не убьют другие люди... По-своему он даже заботится о случайном напарнике. Во всяком случае у Слэйда часто есть свежая вода, и иногда пакеты со льдом. Флойд не отвлекает его от страданий, не шумит, не пытается что-то узнать. В те минуты когда Слэйд в сознании - тот в основном заботится о своем оружии, качается, или читает. И совсем не выглядит недовольным. До этого самого дня. Когда становится очевидным - Слэйду не становится лучше.  
А значит они не могут двигаться. И застряли здесь.  
\- Так почему бы не привези к тебе коновала?  
(Он каким-то особым образом произносит сленговые слова, так что они кажется приличными).  
\- Он ничем не поможет. Привлечем лишнее внимание.  
\- А так мы привлекаем его недостаточно. Я уже узнал о кое-ком...  
\- Я сказал - нет.  
Флойд поднимает на него глаза, в которых написано "да неужели?" и не собирается возражать, совсем, как и подчиняться. Берет сумку Слэйда (Но даже мигом нахлынуший гнев не помогает сдвинуться с места - тело слишком тяжелое) и начинает аккуратно вынимать одежду. Мысли продолжают плавится, поэтому Слэйд не сразу понимает зачем это ему нужно. Если на темных брюках пятен крови не видно, то серая майка стала наполовину ржавой. На улице день, и логично переодеться перед выходом в люди. Правда, в этой части света можно было ограничится брюками, если бы не специфические татуировки... Слэйд успевает зацепить их краем глаза, когда Флойд наконец выбрав подходящую шмотку, избавляется от своей. И решает найти их снимки, покрупнее. Конечно, чтобы больше знать о своем союзнике на случай, если он перестанет быть таковым.  
Эта майка - простая, черная, на нем самом сидела в облипку. На Флойде она пытается висеть, но почему-то это не делает его смешным. Он выглядит не более уязвимым, а более опасным как лишенная чехла винтовка: все совершенство граней и идеально подогнанных к друг другу частей, удивительный отлаженный убийственный механизм, которым отлично владеют. Слэйд видел - и в ближнем бою и на дальней дистанции, но тогда само собой мало задумывался об эстетической стороне, а мышцы лишь угадывались под тканью. Мысленно он подчеркивает пункт - "испытать в схватке один на один" еще одной линией, теперь не только потому, что такой опыт был был полезен... И не успевает отвести глаза от груди, обозначившейся в вырезе, когда Флойд ставит сумку на пол. Тот ловит его взгляд и улыбается - ярко, открыто и будто бы совершенно искренне, показывая белые зубы, и сокрушительно коротко. Берет ствол покороче, прячет за поясом брюк, не стесняясь продемонстрировать прогиб. И уходит из поля зрения Слэйда, чтобы оказаться у дверей уже в солнечных очках, вместо повязки.  
\- До скорого, кэп.  
Слэйд кивает и тянется к бутылке воды, чтобы приложить ее ко лбу. Но почему-то даже не делает попыток оправдать происходящее миракуру, раной, жарой, или еще чем-то. Азарт намного лучше чувства вины.


End file.
